Guilt Trip
by The Gone Angel
Summary: Amy escapes from a paranoid Jake and realizes she has no ride home after running a mile away. But will she find someone who could help her? (Dedicated to AmianNatan4ever, Join The DarkSide We Have Cake, and Cobra1902) (The Beautiful Amian Pairing! :DDD)


**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

**I decided I'd do a thing where I create three one-shots for my top three loyal reviewers. Believe me, it was freaking hard to choose just three of you sexy reviewers! XD But...yeah. I'll be looking at the pairings they like, and I'll choose one to write. So don't be scared of my saneness for the next three one-shots! I'll be insane again, don't worry. One thing: If I've already dedicated a fic to you before, then you won't be one of the people! Sorry!**

**My three sexy reviewers getting one-shots dedicated to: AmianNatan4ever, Join the DarkSide We Have Cake (Paris Cahill), and Cobra1902. **

**Don't fret, people who didn't get picked! I KNOW YOU EXIST. Not be afraid to PM me! Thanks three reviewers and my other reviewers! :D**

* * *

_**Dedicated to AmianNatan4ever, for being one of my most hilarious, loyal reviewers to read all my crap. :)**_

* * *

_Reagan and Natalie both stare into each other's eyes, lovingly, making Dan want to shower them in their wedding gifts already. Ian stares at Dan making disgusted faces, and Amy sighs, thinking, _How did this happen?!

...

Just kidding!

/

Amy sighs as Jake checks her phone, reading all her messages she would like to be kept between her and that person. Jake has been very paranoid lately that she would leave him, and she is almost tempted to. She never likes it when guys overly obsess about her. She is a normal girl- as normal as a Cahill can be- with regular looks. Her opinion about herself was that she wore cheap clothes, had reddish brown hair that was too straight- she always dreamed of wavy hair, even though Sinead told her it was a pain in the mornings- and plain green eyes.

Jake says she came from Heaven, she's even heard Ian say she looks like an angel, and she remembers that reunion from when she came in, his mouth dropped open. She blushes at the thought of him still liking her after all _she _has done.

Ian looks amazing right now compared to her. She looks like a cheater, for going to Jake right after Evan died. She is sure Ian wholeheartedly dislikes her now for it, barely recovering and jumping to another guy. She could also tell Dan agrees with Ian about it all- he never liked Jake anyway, neither did Ian.

It seems like Ian never liked any guys she hangs out with. Jake taps her shoulder, anger radiating from him. "Why are you talking to _Ian?" _Jake exclaims. Luckily, she never had told Jake the full story of being distantly related to Ian, or it'd tick him off more. She just refers to Ian as a cousin, which he frowns at. Jake just thinks he doesn't care if he is her "cousin" and would still swoop her off her feet and carry her to London.

She laughs at the thought of it, that Ian would like _her. _Jake just thought it is one-sided incest on Ian's part, which she admits to blushing at. Jake stares at her, waiting for an answer. "He's my cousin, he's broken down after the loss of his sister. He has _nobody. _I have a right to talk to my cousin," Amy snaps, and Jake flinches, scowling more.

"Why are you going out to dinner with him Friday night?" Jake questions, and she frowns, eyebrows furrowing.

"_Jake, _family go out to eat all the time!" she hisses, "Why are you so overprotective lately?"

"I don't want to lose you to him!" Jake nearly shouts, and she balls her fists.

"He's my family! There's no way you can _lose _to _family!" _She snarls, "Unless you're jealous of him. Are you?"

"Instead of talking to me...you text him, you ignore me!" Jake says sharply, kicking a dusty rug in anger. "Amy, I'm sorry, but you're just not listening anymore." He leans forward, his breath hot in her face. "You'll never leave me, NEVER, and I'm cancelling your 'date' with your cousin. _Bye bye to Ian."_

Amy shivers, opening the door quickly, ready to fly out, but Jake grabs her arm. "We're having a sleepover, tell Fiske and Nellie that," he growls, pulling her back inside. She screams, lashing out.

"I dump you! Don't touch me!" Amy yells, a pure look of hatred on her face. He couldn't just stomp on her and say she'll do what he wants! "Stop controlling my life! I could even date my _brother _and you couldn't do anything about it!"

She unleashes her inner Cahill, attacking him. She quickly kicks him to the ground, tying him up with rope. She had a bruise welling up on her cheek from her face smashing against the door when Jake shut it. She spits on him and leaves his house, hearing him scream, "I'll get you back, Cahill!"

Tears threaten to spill, but she keeps them in, making her eyes sting as she flies past houses to get back to the mansion. Soon, after a mile, she stops, panting wishes she hadn't have had Jake drive her to his house. Finally, she let her tears spill. She lets them wet her sleeves when she wipes her eyes, the big drops meaning each thing she hasn't yet cried much over.

_"Evan, I miss you so much...so much," _she whispers, the emotion inside her that was kept in a bottle was overflowing her mind. "I miss all of you...I miss the times Dan was carefree and being _Dan, _even when you all tried to kill us. I miss Ian and Natalie's British accents taunting us, the Holts chatting away, giving up battle plans, Alistair's kindness...Grace...parents."

She leans against a tree, her tears flowing against the bark of the tree. She smiles sadly, realizing all the wrong mistakes she has been making lately. _If I also had Ian or Hamilton with me, they won't have let Jake join in at all, and maybe Evan and Natalie wouldn't be dead! If Dan didn't know Atticus...I would have never heard Jake's name in one sentence!_

_I'd be more loyal to Evan if Jake was never involved...but then there is Ian. _She sighs, letting dirt seep through her fingernails and hands, the rough texture being easy to break apart. Her jade eyes glow, staring up at the sky, which was turning a darkening black, with bits of orange, purple, pink, and blue still swirling below. The moon's soft rays gleam brightly, the white light shining across her face, along with the other colors.

She grins, finally getting over some of the sadness and regrets racking her body. She could think about those later...she just needed to get home. She digs into her pockets, trying to find her cell phone.

_Oops, I left it at Jake's...but home is at least twenty miles away! How can I reach it before 12:00AM? _It was only 10:30PM, she assumes, since it was 9:30PM when she fled, and she has been sitting here for at least forty minutes, thinking and daydreaming.

Then, she sees a car driving by and she starts waving madly. "Help!" she calls, but it passes by, probably not caring. She sighs, and waits at least five miuntes for the next car. She waves again, shouting out, but this time, the car stops, and a figure steps out.

He slowly smiles, genuinely, and asks, "Amy, is that you?" She knows who it was. It was Ian, visiting her home, probably early. She sighs with relief, running towards her distantly related cousin.

"Ian, thank goodness!" she cries out, hugging him tightly. He smells of cloves and his breath smells like wintermint flavored gum, the kind she loves. "I thought I'd have to walk the whole way!" She forces a laugh, suddenly remembering Jake's needy and wanting gaze as he pulled her back in...she shivers, and starts trembling soon after. She was afraid Jake would come back and steal her away...from home and her life.

"Are you okay, Amy?" questions Ian, a hint of a smirk on his face as she still grips onto him. Amy blushes while the fear never dissolves from her eyes.

"Yeah...no," she replies, changing her answer, "Jake won't let me go out to dinner with you tomorrow. He's been going crazy lately that I'll dump him, and I actually plan on doing it, because of guilt..."

"Evan?"

"Yep..." She says softly, tears stinging her eyes once more.

"Hey, it's okay to cry, Amy. I'll just tease you about it later," Ian soothes, smiling sadly after. She starts sniffling, then tears flow down her cheeks.

"Y-you...sound like the old Dan," Amy stutters, her voice breaking. "He would have s-said that."

"There is no old Dan, it's just a more mature Dan...after all he's been through," Ian murmurs, "You both are very strong, don't...just don't give up. Like _I _did already. I...have nobody anymore."

She felt him shaking in her embrace. She squeezes him tighter. "Ian, you have me," she says softly, "I promise I won't leave you..."

"That promise is foolish," Ian growls, "Besides, you wouldn't keep it."

"I would too." Amy suddenly realizes something. "Ian, are _you_ wearing a leather jacket?"

Ian laughs softly, and it was the most beautiful laugh Amy has heard. She looks up at Ian, to see him staring back down at her. She felt the urge to kiss him, because his lips were so...

_Don't jump onto new relationships! _She scolds herself. Ian looks like he thought the same idea as her, and he leans down...

_I don't want this! _Her logical brain screams, but her heart wants it more than ever. She awkwardly stands on her toes, and his lips meet hers.

Then, a shadow snarls, "Get away!" and Jake jumps out, tackling Ian. Ian yells angrily, punching him while Jake throws kicks. Amy joins in, finding a nice sized rock, then waiting to hear Jake's voice.

She saw his head, and she throws the rock directly at him. It hits his forehead, and Amy runs towards Ian's car, jumping Ian. Ian follows suit.

"What a nice kiss experience," grumbles Ian, "I always expected better than a crazy bimbo to jump us in the dark."

Amy blushes, but then raises an eyebrow. "You thought of our kiss?"

And they start arguing all the way back about who imagined their _second _kiss to be better.

The end.

* * *

**Horrible ending! LOL**

**I hope you like it, girl! I went past my laptop rules to write it!**


End file.
